Feliz día de san valentín
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: Que! Pero debes darle algo especial a Lenalee-chan para mañana porque es día de san Valentín y si no te apresuras, alguien podría quitártela-finalizo Alma antes de irse a su alcoba, dejando a un pensativo y enfadado Kanda. pesimo sumary entren y sabran


_**san valentin**_

Oee! Yuu! Espérame!-grito a lo lejos un chico castaño que corría hacia el mencionado.

-Deja de seguirme como un acosador Alma cretino! dijo el azabache deteniendo su caminata para tomar por el cuello a su amigo.

-No es para tanto y cambiando de tema, que le darás a Lenalee-chan mañana?- dijo ya recuperado después de haber alcanzado a Kanda.

-De que hablas?-

-Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero pesimista, mañana es san Valentín que le obsequiaras?-

-Nada, ese tipo de cursilerías no van conmigo-

-¡Que! Pero debes darle algo especial a Lenalee-chan para mañana porque es un día especial, ambos sabemos que tu la amas pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa y te digo esto como tu mejor amigo si no te apresuras, alguien podría quitártela-finalizo antes de irse a su alcoba, dejando a un pensativo y enfadado Kanda.

"_alguien podría quitártela"_

-Ese cretino, tan estúpido como siempre- pero tenia que reconocer que su amigo tenia razón.

_En la mañana, día de san Valentín_

Lenalee se encontraba en una dulcería escogiendo el chocolate que le regalaría a kanda mientras que del otro lado de la góndola, se encontraba el general Cross "hojeando" revistas (de quien sabe donde la saco y ya se imaginaran de que) y de donde se encontraba ella estaba Alma a su lado.

-Lenalee-chan!, que haces aquí?- dejando lo que tenia en sus manos para luego acercarse a donde se encontraba ella.

-hola Alma-kun, estoy comprando chocolate-

-si….y..Lo piensas compartir, verdad?-dijo pícara y alegremente.

-mmm….en realidad no lo se pero te adelanto mi regalo porque eres mi amigo-

-Yahoo! Arigato Lenalee-chan! Y le darás su beso de amistad a Yuu?-

-Eh? n-no se a que te refieres Alma- dijo nerviosamente mientras pagaba el chocolate.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare, tu quieres besar a Yuu?-inquirió este.

-bu…bu...Bueno…yo…-dijo muy sonrojada.

-y bien?-

-s…si! Pero…-dijo sin pensar.

-si le das chocolate, caerá en un dos por tres-

-tal vez pero si no le gusta?-

-descuida, a Yuu le ha gustado el chocolate desde que éramos niños pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. Tu sabes como es de orgulloso, suerte!- decía mientras se alejaba alegremente con su chocolate en mano.

-supongo que Alma tiene razón, lo intentare-

_En la orden….._

-Nissan!, ya regrese!-

-Que bueno Lenalee! Ahora a celebrar san Valentín con tu hermanito preferido!

-Lo siento nissan pero voy con Kanda a entregarle su presente.

-NANIII! LENALEEEEEE! KANDA ES UN AMARGADO, AGUAFIESTA, PESIMISTA, ETC. PORQUE CON EEELLLL!- dijo lloriqueando por lo sucedido ignorando que su hermanita ya se habia alejado bastante de el.

Lenalee pasaba entre los buscadores y exorcistas para dirigirse al cuarto de Kanda y entregarle personalmente su presente ya que seguramente el estaría todo el día en su habitación hasta que finalmente llego a su destino.

-Kanda, puedo pasar?- tocaba mientras Kanda abría y le permitía pasar a su cuarto

-si vienes a pedirme que asista a la fiesta tu sabes que esas cosas no me llaman la atención en lo absoluto- dijo secamente mientras se incorporaba en su cama

-N-no es eso es…bueno…solo quería darte tu presente de san Valentín eso es todo-

-Solo eso?- dijo arqueando una ceja

-Si pero si no lo quieres lo entendiendo- dijo tristemente la china

-Tsk, no es para tanto. Ve a la fiesta seguro el idiota de tu hermano estará armando el berrinche de su vida si no estas ahí y… Ven a media noche sin que te vean- dicho y hecho fue a la fiesta a divertirse con sus compañeros y amigos. Después de la fiesta se dirigió al cuarto del samurai como este le había dicho tocando la puerta levemente para no despertar a nadie mientras el le abría y le decía que entrara para luego acomodarse en la alfombra.

-y?-

-eh? Oh! Aquí esta tu presente- se lo entregaba con una sonrisa y este estiraba la mano para tomar el presente, abrirlo con indiferencia y descubrir que le había obsequiado su dulce favorito el cual disfrutaba comerlo sin que nadie lo viera.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la cama, Lenalee comenzó a tiritar a causa del frío, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el japonés el cual le ofreció su abrigo para que dejara de tiritar.

-espera aquí, no tardare-.

Lenalee no pudo evitar pensar que lo que le había regalado no le agradaría después de todo quedándose un poco triste, al cabo de 3 minutos Kanda había regresado con dos tazas con el chocolate fundido.

-_Que demonios?- _pensó Kanda.- como supo _Lenalee lo del chocolate? Nunca le dije a nadie de esto mucho menos al idiota del usagi y no tengo nada para ella...tal vez debería...con un demonio Yo no soy así!-_

-Ten- dijo entregándole una taza con chocolate fundido mientras se incorporaba –sabes no me gusta comer esto de esta forma- le decía mientras le daba un sorbo al dulce.

-Gracias, Kanda lose-dijo antes de beber un poco del humeante dulce, pero, como temblaba a causa del frío, y también de los nervios, se mancho la cara de un lado del comienzo de sus finos labios.

-D-disculpa Kanda me he manchado y no fue mi intención manchar tu abrigo, traeré algo para limpiarme-

-Espera, lo limpiare por mi cuenta-dijo Kanda con un brillo malicioso en sus azulados ojos.

-como?- luego de decir esto, la china vio como su amigo se aproximaba a ella y le lamía el chocolate de su cara, y, aprovechando que Lenalee tenia la boca medio abierta debido a la sorpresa, adentro su lengua en ella, formando un apasionado beso.

Las pupilas de la joven peli verde estaban en blanco… ¿realmente ese era el Kanda que conocía?

Cuando el japonés termino con el beso, se quedo unos instantes mirando a la sonrojada exorcista.

-q…q…que. Que fue eso?-dijo Lenalee respirando agitadamente.

-Tsk, no se en que estaba pensando- dijo con un dejo de molestia. Pero, luego sintió como la china lo tomaba de su rostro y juntaba sus labios nuevamente, ahora mucho mas apasionado que el de antes.

Luego, el joven azabache recostó a la chica, quedando sobre ella, y comenzó a besarle el cuello con desespero, haciendo a Lenalee emitir un gemido de placer y sorpresa.

-Había dicho que no me gustaba comer esto de esa manera, sino de esta….pero contigo- dijo el japonés mirando a los ojos a al chica, en estos, se veía el deseo que tenia por ella en esos momentos.

-Kanda…- dijo tranquila, ella pensaba que el no cambiaria nunca, no le agradaban ese tipo de cosas. Pero cambio de idea al sentir al azabache desabotonar su blusa verde y desprenderla de un solo tirón.

-K-kanda, que….que haces?-tartamudeo sonrojada y sorprendida a mas no poder.

-te he dicho que quería comer el chocolate contigo….y eso haré- dijo antes de quitarle la molesta prenda a la peli verde. El joven se quedo contemplando por unos instantes, ese cuerpo escultural que la chica tenia…buena cintura, pechos perfectos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, simplemente le fascinaba lo que sus ojos veían en esos momentos. Luego tomo uno de las tazas de chocolate y comenzó a vertirlo a lo largo del cuerpo de la chica, cosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, ya que el chocolate estaba prácticamente frío.

-K-kanda-suspiro al ver al japonés lamer todo el chocolate anteriormente vertido en su cuerpo.

-Mmm, simplemente delicioso- Kanda tenia todos los labios de color marrón, Lenalee sonrió dulcemente al verlo. Luego, volvió a su labor.

Lamía cada rincón de la piel de la chica, comenzó por su plano abdomen, subiendo hasta su sostén, el cual, primero desabotono y luego quito con sus dientes con maestria. Tomo otra vez la taza con chocolate y volcó mucho mas en esas obras de arte que tenia su amiga por pechos, y comenzó a degustarlos suave y sensualmente…..

-ahh…Kanda…-gimió la chica arqueando la espalda por el placer.

-esto….es..delicioso- dijo el joven relamiéndose. Siguió lamiendo y succionando sus erguidos pezones, dejándoles pequeñas marcas rojizas en el camino. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a su falda el cual no tardo en retirarla y dejar ver sus bragas, beso la parte mas intima de la chica por encima de la tela y luego se la quito. Volcó un poco de chocolate y luego comenzó a lamer suavemente…..

-K-kanda, que ha-haces?-dijo toda roja y avergonzada.

-Disfruto mi chocolate- contesto con indiferencia antes de abrir las piernas de la peli verde y meter la cara entre ellas, lamiendo y saboreando su clítoris.

-ahh!….Kanda….-

Luego de estar varios minutos así, subió de nuevo a sus pechos, todavía quedaba chocolate en ellos. Mordió y lamió su pezón izquierdo, mientras que con una de sus manos, masajeaba el suave clítoris de Lenalee.

-Kanda!-

Paso al pezón derecho, mientras adentraba dos de sus dedos en la chica, en un suave movimiento que hacia a la china retorcerse del placer.

Luego de muchos minutos estando así, el joven se quito la camisa dejando ver en su totalidad sus músculos producto del constante ejercicio, y obviamente, algunas cicatrices que fueron dejadas por las batallas contra algún akuma. Tomo de nuevo la taza y vertió un poco en su pecho para que ahora ella disfrutara de el.

-Adelante- susurro sensualmente dedicándole una sonrisa que ella jamás había visto en el. Tal como lo había dicho el, Lenalee empezó a lamer el dulce de color marrón que estaba esparcido en todo su pecho de arriba abajo lentamente hasta terminar con el. Después de eso Kanda sello sus labios con los suyos. Se quito sus pantalones y sus boxers dejando ver su cuerpo perfectamente en toda su totalidad. la tomo de la cintura para luego posicionarse entre sus piernas, dio una mirada fugaz para saber si tal vez Lenalee se arrepentía de esto, pero al verla allí, recostada debajo de el, prácticamente a su merced y mirándolo de manera suplicante, noto que ya no habían dudas entre ellos.

Muy lentamente comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de ella, pues no quería causarle ningún daño, pero entonces cuando estuvo a punto de entrar completamente, noto la barrera que significaba la pureza de aquella mujer, llenándolo de orgullo ya que eso quería decir, que el era el primero y único en su vida. Sin perder mas tiempo dio una estocada entrando totalmente en ella y rompiendo aquella barrera entre ellos que los separaba, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que las uñas de Lenalee se clavaban en su espalda y unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos, dándole un gran susto.

-¿E-estas bien, Lenalee?– pregunto preocupado el joven al ver su reacción.

-S-si…no te preocupes…esto es normal…solo continua– esas palabras lo tranquilizaron y le dieron nuevamente el valor de seguir con su labor, poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, sintiendo que ahora el dolor de la joven se esfumaba dando paso a una nueva ola de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Ambos se sincronizaron al instante, moviendo las caderas al mismo tiempo, provocando así que el calor en sus cuerpos aumentara y los gemidos también.

Se mantuvieron así un buen rato hasta que llego un momento en donde los dos sentían que algo llegaría por lo que sus movimientos eran mas frenéticos, pegando aun mas sus caderas, ocasionando de esta manera los jóvenes llegaran a su primer orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Kanda cayó encima del cuerpo de Lenalee tratando de que su respiración regresara a la normalidad. La joven poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este y luego se quedaron en aquella posición un largo rato.

-Kanda…-

-Si?-

-Yo…..te amo- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Yo también te amo y mucho- dijo antes de volver a besar a su amada.

-Quedo un poco de chocolate…..así que…-dicho esto, el japonés volcó un poco de chocolate en los pechos y en el mojado miembro de la china. Lamió cada uno de los pechos, hasta terminar el chocolate que había en ellos, luego fue hasta su miembro, donde lo esperaba el líquido que despedía el sexo de su chica mezclando con el suyo y el chocolate, simplemente un majar.

-aaahhh!, Kanda-

Lamió todo lo que pudo esa cavidad tan deliciosa, y luego se acostó exhausto, a un lado de ella.

-Te amo, Lenalee-

-También yo, Kanda-

-Feliz día de san Valentín-

-Arigato- dijo Lenalee sonriendo antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

-_Alma cretino seguramente le dijiste mi debilidad por el chocolate, por esta vez no te matare sino que te debo una- _pensó antes de abrazar y de dormirse el también, beso la frente de su amante para luego entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno mis amigas fanáticas de Kanda como saben estamos en febrero y feliz san Valentín. Y decidí renovar mi fic de esta pareja pero tengo entendido que a muchas de ustedes nos les gusta el KandaxLenalee y a otras si. Bueno aquí les dejo mi fic espero igual lo disfruten y dejan sus reviews. así que ahí nos olemos (estilo Nelson de los Simpson XD).**


End file.
